The Plan to catch the Indominus Rex
This is one of the scene where our heroes are planing to catch Indominus Rex in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. (Cut to the Velociraptor paddock at Vic Hoskin test the camera on Blue) Vic Hoskins: Hey! Right here. Right here. Barry: She looks at what she wants. Usually what she wants to eat. (Later we see a vehicle arrives, Owen, Claire and Tino comes out of the truck) Vic Hoskins: The mother hen has finally arrived. (Owen punches Hoskins in the face) Zach and Gray: Oh!! Sakura Avalon: Oh my goodness! Erica Blandelli: That's gotta hurt. Origami Tobiichi: You're telling me! Owen Grady: Get the heck out of here and stay away from my animals. Tino Tonitini: And take your men with you, jerk! Claire: Hoskins, you wanted this to happen, you son of a gun! Laura: Hoskins, we heard about what you're doing. You were trying to steal Owen's Velociraptors to hunt down the Indominus Rex! We like to hear what you have to say for yourself! Vic Hoskins: Oh, Jesus! How many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you? Barry: It's not a mission. It's a field test. Vic Hoskins: This is an iNGen situation now. Okay, there are gonna be cruise ships that show up here at first light. Everybody's gonna get off this island. You're gonna watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives. No, no, no, better yet... how your animals saved lives. Barry: They've never been out of containment. It's crazy. Vic Hoskins: Let's move it out! This is happening! With or without you guys. (Cut to a map) Tino Tonitini: Alright, team listen up. Owen Grady: We know that she is in sector five. This is a game we call hide-and-seek. It's a scent drill. We've done it about a thousand times with these animals. When they get on target, and they will get on target... wait to engage. Velociraptors are pack hunters. They like to herd the animal into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot. Get a clear shot, wait on my command and give her everything you got. We got one good target, gentlemen. Do not shoot my Raptors. Please. Tino Tonitini: Yeah don't. Max Taylor: Yes sir! I'll never use Chomp to attack the raptors! Only attack Indominus Rex, General. (Cut to the raptors) Owen Grady: Easy, Blue. Easy. Attagirl. Tino Tonitini: Good girl. Owen Grady: You don't scare us. Gray: Owen... Tino. (Owen and Tino walks to the others) Tino Tonitini: Yes. Gray: Are there safe? Owen Grady: No there not. Rod: Velociraptors are carnivores, they're not safe. Madison Taylor: They could be really perfect for those four raptors in my camera. Zach: What are their names? Owen Grady: Well, you got Charlie. There's Echo. Here's Delta. This one's called Blue. She's the beta. Gray: Who's the alpha? Owen Grady: You're looking at him, kid. Max Taylor and Zoe Drake: Really?! Kero: No way! Meilin Rae: Really? Tino Tonitini: Yup, Owen is the alpha of the raptors. Robotboy: Cool. Sakura Avalon: Your like your their father and those raptors are your childrens. Owen Grady: Kinda, yes. (Later we see Claire opens the back of the truck) Claire: See? Totally safe. Tino Tonitini: Alright, time to get in. Claire: Get in there. If you need me, I'll be right up front. Just open that window. Okay? Put your seatbelts on. Okay, so just... hold hands. Tino Tonitini: You two stay in the truck. We'll hunt down that hybrid. (Claire closes the door and gets inside the truck) Gray: '''Um... Nothing's getting in here, right? '''Zach: Hey. Do you remember that ghost at the old house? Remember the one in the garage? I protected you, right? Gray: You made a battle axe out of a ruler and a paper plate. Zach: '''Yeah. See, nothing is gonna get you while I'm around, okay? '''Gray: '''But you're not always gonna be around. '''Zach: Yeah, well... Hey. We're brothers, okay? We'll always be brothers and we'll always come back to one another. No matter what. Gray: No matter what? Zach: '''No matter what. (Later we see Owen Grady holds the tracking implant and uses the clickers to make the four raptors smell it) '''Vic Hoskins: '''Awesome. (Later everyone are on their vehicles) '''Laura: Looks like it's time track the Indominus Rex now. Rod: Then it's time for the alpha scooter! (snaps his fingers) (The Alpha scooter shows up, and Rod and Laura gets on it) Tino Tonitini: Cool ride you got there guys. Kero: I like it. Sakura Avalon: Me too. Laura: Thanks. Man: '''Here we go. (Leon presses the button and release Charlie, Echo, Delta and Blue to run into the forest and the Weekenders Team follows them) '''Zach: '''Your boyfriend's a smart dick. '''Vic Hoskins: '''Imagine if we had these puppies in Tora Bora. Are you recording this thing? (Later our Heroes and Raptors continues running and the radar found something) '''Barry: They're slowing down. Owen Grady: '''They got something. '''Max Taylor: That has to be the hybrid. Li Showron: Now we will do a sneak attack and kill it. (The four raptors and the vehicles stops and everyone picks up their weapons and hide behind the log) Claire: You know what? No, no, no. You guys are not gonna watch this. Keep the window closed. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes